kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Lista e lojrave arcade
Lista e lojrave arcade është një listë lojërash, duke mos përfshirë versionet e mëvonëshme që mund të jenë liruar për konzolat e tjera (për shëmbull konsola si SNES, PlayStation e të tjerë). 0-9 *'''99 The Last War'' *''005'' *''10 Pin Deluxe'' *''10-Yard Fight'' *''18 Wheeler'' *''1941: Counter Attack'' *''1942'' *''1943 Kai'' *''1943: The Battle of Midway'' *''1944: The Loop Master'' *''19th Hole'' *''19XX: The War Against Destiny'' *''2 On 2 Open Ice Challenge'' *''2020 Super Baseball'' *''21 Blackjack'' *''280 ZZZAP'' *''3 Count Bout'' *''3 Cushion Billiard'' *''3 On 3 Dunk Madness'' *''3-D Bowling'' *''3DDX'' *''4-D Warriors'' *''4-Player Bowling Alley'' *''40-0'' *''500cc GP'' *''64th Street: A Detective Story'' *''720°'' *''8 Ball Action'' *''800 Fathoms'' *''9 Ball Shootout!'' A *''A.B. Cop'' *''A.D. 2083'' *''A.P.B.'' *''Aa Eikou No Koshien'' *''AAArgh!'' *''Ab$cam'' *''Ace'' *''Ace Driver'' *''Ace Driver: Victory Lap'' *''Acrobat'' *''Acrobat Mission'' *''Acrobatic Dog-Fight *''Act-Fancer: Cybernetick Hyper Weapon'' *''Action Fighter'' *''Action Hollywood'' *''Action Pac'' *''Addams Family, The'' *''Adventure Island'' *''Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken'' *''Adventure Quiz: Capcom World'' *''Adventures of Major Havoc'' *''The Adventures of Robby Roto!'' *''Aero Fighters'' *''Aeroboto'' *''After Burner'' *''After Burner II'' *''After Burner Climax'' *''Aggressors of Dark Kombat'' *''Air Assault'' *''Air Buster'' *''Air Combat'' *''Air Combat 22'' *''Air Duel'' *''Air Gallet'' *''Air Inferno'' *''Air Raid'' *''Air Rescue'' *''Air Strike'' *''Air Trix'' *''Airline Pilots'' *''Airwolf'' *''Ajax'' *''Akka Arrh'' *''Akkanvader'' *''Akuma'' *''Akumajou Dracula'' *''Akuu Gallet'' *''Albegas'' *''Alcon'' *''Ales no Tsubasa: The Legendary Soldiers'' *''Aleste 2'' *''Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars'' *''Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Alien³: The Gun'' *''Alien Arena'' *''Alien Crush'' *''Alien Invader'' *''Alien Invasion Part II'' *''Alien Storm'' *''Alien Syndrome'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Aliens'' *''All American Football'' *''All-Japan Pro Wrestling featuring Virtua'' *''Alley Master'' *''Alley Rally'' *''Alligator Hunt'' *''Alpha 1 (Prototype)'' *''Alpha Mission'' *''Alpha Mission II'' *''Alpine Racer'' *''Alpine Racer 2'' *''Alpine Ski'' *''Alpine Surfer'' *''Altered Beast'' *''Amatelass'' *''The Amazing Adventures of Mr. F. Lea'' *''The Amazing Maze Game'' *''Amazon'' *''Ambush'' *''American Football'' *''American Horseshoes'' *''American Poker II'' *''American Speedway'' *''AmeriDarts'' *''Amidar'' *''Amman De Pinky'' *''Andro Dunos'' *''Angel Eyes'' *''Angel Kids'' *''Angler Dangler'' *''Anime Champ'' *''Antarctic Adventure'' *''Anteater'' *''Anti-Aircraft II'' *''Apache 3'' *''Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed'' - Namco *''Apparel Night'' *''Appoooh'' *''Aqua Jack'' *''Aqua Jet'' *''Aqua Rush'' *''Aquarium'' *''Arabian'' *''Arabian Fight'' *''Arabian Magic'' *''Arbalester'' *''Arcade Classics'' *''Arch Rivals'' *''Arcana Heart'' *''Arctic Thunder'' *''Area 51'' *''Area 51: Site 4 *''U.N. Squadron'' *''Argus'' *''Ark Area'' *''Arkanoid'' *''Arkanoid Returns'' *''Arkanoid - Revenge of Doh'' *''Arlington Horse Racing'' *''Arm Champs'' *''Arm Champs II'' *''Arm Wrestling'' *''Armadillo Racing'' *''Armed Formation F'' *''Armed Police BatRider'' *''Armor Attack'' *''Armored Car'' *''Armored Warriors'' *''Arrow Bingo'' *''Art of Fighting'' series *''Ashita Tenki Ninaare'' *''Ashura Blaster'' *''ASO'' *''ASO II: Last Guardian'' *''Assassin'' *''Assault'' *''Assault Plus'' *''Asterix'' *''Asteroids'' *''Asteroids Deluxe'' *''Astra Super Stars'' *''Astro Battle'' *''Astro Blaster'' *''Astro Chase'' *''Astro Fantasia'' *''Astro Fighter'' *''Astro Invader'' *''Astro Race'' *''Astrohockey'' *''Astron Belt'' *''The Astyanax'' *''Asuka & Asuka'' *''Asura Blade: Sword Of Dynasty'' *''Asura Buster: Eternal Warriors'' *''Asylum'' *''Ataxx'' *''Athena'' *''Athena No Hatena?'' *''The Athlete'' *''Atomic Boy'' *''Atomic Castle'' *''Atomic Point'' *''Atomic Punk'' *''Atomic Punk 2: Global Quest'' *''Atomic Robo-Kid'' *''Attack'' *''Attack of the Zolgear'' *''Aurail'' *''Auto Test'' *''AV2 Mahjong No. 2: Rouge no Kaori'' *''AV2 Mahjong No. 1: Bay Bridge no Seijo'' *''Avalanche'' *''Avenger'' *''Avengers'' *''Avengers in Galactic Storm'' *''Avenging Spirit'' *''Aztarac'' *''Azumanga Daioh Puzzle Bobble'' *''Azurian Attack'' B *''B-Wings'' *''B.C. Story'' *''B. Rap Boys'' *''B.O.T.S.S.'' *''Baby Pac-Man'' *''Back Fire'' *''Back Street Soccer'' *''Backfire!'' *''Bad Dudes vs. Dragonninja'' *''Badlands'' *''Badlands'' *''Bagman'' *''Baka Tono-sama Mahjong Manyuki'' *''Baku Baku Animal'' *''Bakumatsu Roman Daini Tobari: Gekka no Kenshi'' *''Bakumatsu Roman: Gekka no Kenshi'' *''Bakuretsu Breaker'' *''Bakuretsu Crash Race'' *''Bakuretsu Quiz Ma-Q Dai Bouken'' *''Bakutotsu Kijuutei'' *''Bal Cube'' *''Ball Park'' *''Ball Park II'' *''Balloon Bomber'' *''Balloon Brothers'' *''Balloon Fight'' *''Baluba-Louk No Densetsu'' *''Bandido'' *''Bang Bang Ball'' *''Bang Bead'' *''Bang!'' *''Bank Panic'' *''Baraduke'' *''Barracuda'' *''Barricade'' *''Barricade II'' *''Barrier'' *''Baseball Stars 2'' *''Baseball Stars Professional'' *''Baseball Stars - Be a champ!'' *''Baseball The Season II'' *''Bases Loaded'' *''Basketball'' *''Bass Angler'' *''Batman'' *''Batman Forever: The Arcade Game'' *''Batsugun'' *''Battlantis'' *''Battle Arena Toshinden 2'' *''Battle Bakraid'' *''Battle Balls'' *''Battle Bird'' *''Battle Blaze'' *''Battle Chopper'' *''Battle Circuit'' *''Battle City'' *''Battle Climaxx!'' *''Battle Cross'' *''Battle Cruiser M-12'' *''Battle Field'' *''Battle Flip Shot'' *''Battle Garegga'' *''Battle Gear'' *''Battle K-Road'' *''Battle Lane Vol. 5'' *''Battle of Atlantis'' *''Battle Rangers'' *''Battle Shark'' *''Battle Station'' *''Battle Tryst'' *''Battle Vision'' *''Battle Vision (Prototype)'' *''Battle Wings'' *''The Battle-Road'' *''BattleCry'' *''Battletech'' *''Battletoads'' *''Battlezone'' *''Bay Route'' *''Bazooka'' *''Beach Festival World Championship 1997'' *''Beach Head 2000'' *''Beach Spikers'' *''Beam Invader'' *''Beast Busters'' *''Beast Busters: Second Nightmare'' *''Beastie Feastie'' *''Beastorizer'' *''Beastorizer 2'' *''Beat Head'' *''Beat Player 2000'' *''Beat The Champ'' *''Beatmania'' series *''Beatmania III'' *''BeatmaniaIIDX'' *''Beezer'' *''Bega's Battle'' *''Ben Bero Beh'' *''Ben Hur'' *''Berabow Man'' (Bravoman) *''The Berlin Wall'' *''Bermuda Triangle'' *''Berzerk'' *''Best Bout Boxing'' *''The Big Apple'' *''Big Buck Hunter'' *''Big Bucks Trivia'' *''Big Bucks Trivia Quest'' *''Big Event Golf'' *''Big Haul'' *''Big Karnak'' *''The Big One'' *''The Big Pro Wrestling!'' *''Big Run'' *''Big Striker'' *''Big Tournament Golf'' *''Big Twin'' *''Bigfoot Bonkers'' *''Bijokko Gakuen'' *''Bijokko Yume Monogatari'' *''Billiard Academy Real Break'' *''Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.'' *''Biomechanical Toy'' *''Bionic Commando'' *''Bio-Attack'' *''Bio-Hazard Battle'' *''Bio-ship Paladin'' *''BiPlane'' *''BiPlane 4'' *''Birdie King'' *''Birdie King 2'' *''Birdie King 3'' *''Birdie Try'' *''Birdiy'' *''Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon'' *''Blacklight Bowling for Jackpots'' *''Black Dragon'' *''Black Heart'' *''Black Hole'' *''Black Panther'' *''Black Tiger'' *''Black Widow'' *''Blade Master'' *''Blade of Honor'' *''Blades of Steel'' *''Blandia'' *''Blast Off'' *''Blaster'' *''Blasteroids'' *''Blasto'' *''Blazeon'' *''Blazer'' *''Blazing Star'' *''Blazing Tornado'' *''Block Block'' *''Block Carnival'' *''Block Fiber'' *''Block Gal'' *''Block Game'' *''Block Hole *''Block Out'' *''Blockade'' *''Blocken'' *''Blomby Car'' *''Blood Bros.'' *''Blood Warrior'' *''BloodStorm'' *''Bloody Roar 3'' *''Bloody Wolf'' *''Blox'' *''Bloxeed'' *''Blue Hawk'' *''Blue Print'' *''Blue Shark'' *''Blue's Journey'' *''BMX Heat'' *''Boardwalk Casino'' *''Body Slam'' *''Bogey Manor '' *''Bomb Bee'' *''Bomb Jack'' *''Bomb Jack Twin'' *''Bomberman'' *''Bomberman World'' *''Bomberman: Panic Bomber'' *''Bombs Away'' *''Bonanza Bros.'' *''Bonk's Adventure'' *''Bonze Adventure'' *''Boogie Wings'' *''Boomer Rang'r'' *''Boomerang'' *''Boong-Ga Boong-Ga'' *''Boot Camp'' *''Boot Hill'' *''Border Down'' *''Borderline'' *''Borench'' *''Bosconian'' *''Bottom of the Ninth'' *''Boulder Dash'' *''Bouncer'' *''Bouncing Balls'' *''The Bounty'' *''Bowl-O-Rama'' *''Bowling Alley'' *''Boxing'' *''Boxing Bugs'' *''Boxing Mania: Ashita no Joe'' *''Boxy Boy'' *''Brabo-Man'' *''Brain'' *''Brave Blade'' *''Brave FireFighters'' *''Breakers'' *''Breakers Revenge'' *''Breakout'' *''Breakthru'' *''Bristles'' *''Brix'' *''Brute Force'' *''Bubble 2000'' *''Bubble Bobble'' *''Bubble Memories'' *''Bubble Puzzle 97'' *''Bubble Symphony'' *''Bubbles'' *''Buck Rogers: Planet of Zoom'' *''Bucky O'Hare'' *''Bug Busters'' *''Buggy Boy'' / Speed Buggy *''Buggy Challenge'' *''Bull Fight'' *''Bull Fighter'' *''Bulls Eye Darts'' *''Bump 'n' Jump'' *''Burgertime'' *''Burglar X'' *''Buriki One: World Grapple Tournament '99 in Tokyo'' *''Burning Fight'' *''Burning Force'' *''Burning Rival'' *''Burning Rush'' *''Bust-A-Move *''Buster Bros'' *''Buster Buddies'' *''Butasan'' C *''Cabal'' *''Cachat'' *''Cadash'' *''Cadillacs & Dinosaurs'' *''Cadillacs Kyouryuu-Shinseiki'' *''Cafe Break'' *''Cal.50'' *''California Chase'' *''California Speed'' *''Calipso'' *''Calorie Vs. Moguranian'' *''Cameltry'' *''Cannon Ball'' *''Cannon Spike'' *''Canyon Bomber'' *''Capcom Fighting All-Stars'' *''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *''Capcom Fighting Jam'' *''Capcom Golf'' *''Capcom Sports Club'' *''Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000'' *''Capcom vs. SNK 2'' *''Capcom World 2'' *''Capsule Invader'' *''Captain America and the Avengers'' *''Captain Commando'' *''Captain Silver'' *''Captain Tomaday'' *''Captain Zapp'' *''Car Hunt'' *''CarnEvil'' *''Carnival'' *''Centipede'' *''Chack'n Pop'' *''Chain Reaction'' *''Champion Base Ball'' *''Championship Bowling'' *''Championship Sprint'' *''Chase H.Q.'' *''Cheyenne'' *''Chiller'' *''Choplifter'' *''Circus Charlie'' *''Cisco Heat'' *''City Connection'' *''Cloak & Dagger'' *''Cliff Hanger'' *''Clu Clu Land'' *''Club Kart'' *''Cobra Command'' *''Columns'' *''Combat'' *''Combatribes'' *''Commando'' *''Computer Space'' *''Congo Bongo'' *''Continental Circus'' *''Contra'' *''Cosmo Gang the Puzzle'' *''Cosmo Gang the Video'' *''Cotton'' *''Counter-Strike Neo'' *''Crazy Climber'' *''Crazy Kong'' *''Crazy Taxi'' *''Crazy 8's'' *''Crime Patrol'' *''Crime Fighters'' *''Crime Fighters 2'' *''Crisis Zone'' *''Crossbow'' *''Cruis'n Exotica'' *''Cruis'n USA'' *''Cruis'n World'' *''Crush Roller'' *''Crystal Castles'' *''Cutie Q'' *''Cyber Sled'' *''Cyber Troopers Virtual On'' *''Cyber Troopers Virtual On Force'' *''Cyber Troopers Virtual On Oratorio Tangram'' *''Cyberball'' *''Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness'' *''Cyclone'' D *''Dance Dance Revolution'' *''Dance Freaks'' / Dance Maniax *''Dancing Stage'' *''Dangerous Seed'' *''Dangun Feveron'' *''Daraku Tenshi - The Fallen Angels'' *''Darius'' *''Dark Adventure'' *''Dark Stalkers: The Night Warriors'' *''Daytona USA'' *''Dead or Alive'' *''Death Race'' *''Deep Freeze'' *''Defender'' *''Demon's World'' *''Derby Owners Club'' *''Devastators'' *''Devil World'' *''Diamond Run'' *''Die Hard Arcade'' *''Dig Dug'' *''Dig Dug II'' *''Dimahoo'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dirt Fox'' *''Discs of Tron'' *''DJ Boy'' *''Do! Run Run'' *''DoDonPachi'' *''DoDonPachi Dai Ou Jou'' *''DonPachi'' *''Domino Man'' *''Don Doko Don'' *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong 3'' *''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Double Dribble'' *''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.'' *''Dragon Blaze'' *''Dragon Breed'' *''Dragon Buster'' *''Dragon Chronicle'' *''Dragon Saber'' *''Dragon Spirit'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Dragon's Lair II: Time Warp'' *''DrumMania'' *''Duck Hunt'' *''Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara'' *''Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom'' *''Dynamite Cop'' *''Dynasty Wars'' *''Dynowarz'' E *''ESWAT Cyber Police'' *''Eagle'' *''Eco Fighters'' *''Egg Venture'' *''Ehrgeiz'' *''Elevator Action'' *''Elevator Action II'' *''Emeraldia'' *''Empire Strikes Back'' *''Espgaluda'' *''Espgaluda II'' *''ESP Ra.De.'' *''Evil Night'' *''Excitebike'' *''Exciting Hour'' *''Exciting Soccer'' *''Exed Exes'' *''Exerizer'' *''Exvania'' *''Eyes'' *''EZ2Dancer'' *''EZ2DJ'' F *''F/A'' *''F-1 Race'' *''F-Zero AX'' *''Face Off'' *''Fairyland Story'' *''Fantasy Zone'' *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''Fast Lane'' *''Fatal Fury'' series *''Ferrari F355 Challenge'' *''Fighter's History'' *''Fighting Vipers'' *''Final Blow'' *''Final Fight'' *''Final Fight Revenge'' *''Final Lap'' *''Final Lap 2'' *''Final Lap 3'' *''Finest Hour'' *''Firefox'' *''Flicky'' *''Flipull/Plotting'' *''Flying Shark'' *''Food Fight'' *''Football Champ'' *''Forgotten Worlds'' *''Four Trax'' *''Frenzy'' *''Frisky Tom'' *''Frogger'' *''Frogs'' *''Front Line'' *''Fun-E-Ball'' *''Futsball'' *''Formula 1 Dream'' G *''G-LOC: Air Battle'' *''Gain Ground'' *''Galaga'' *''Galaga '88'' *''Galaga Arrangement'' *''Galaxian'' *''Galaxian 3'' *''Galaxy Fight'' *''Gals Panic'' *''GameTap'' *''Gaplus'' *''Garou: Mark of the Wolves'' *''Gauntlet'' *''Gauntlet II'' *''Gauntlet Legends'' *''Gauntlet: Dark Legacy'' *''Gee Bee'' *''Genpei ToumaDen'' *''Ghost Squad'' *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' *''Giga Wing'' *''Giga Wing 2'' *''Giga Wing Generations'' *''Gladiator'' *''Golden Axe'' *''Golden Tee'' *''Golly! Ghost!'' *''Golly! Ghost! 2'' *''The Goonies'' *''Gorf'' *''Gotcha'' *''Gradius'' **''Gradius'' **''Gradius II'' **''Gradius III'' **''Gradius IV Fukkatsu'' *''Gran Trak 10'' *''Gravitar'' *''The Grid'' *''Grobda'' *''Guerrilla War'' *''GTI Club'' *''Guilty Gear'' *''GuitarFreaks'' *''Gun Fight'' *''Gun.Smoke'' *''Gunbird'' *''Gunbird 2'' *''Gunblade NY'' *''Guwange'' *''Gyruss'' H *''Hang-On'' *''Hangly-Man'' *''Hard Drivin''' *''Hard Head'' *''Hatris'' *''Haunted Castle'' *''Head On'' *''Heavy Barrel'' *''Hit the Ice'' *''Hogan's Alley'' *''Hold Off Red'' *''Holosseum'' *''Hopping Mappy'' *''Hot Chase'' *''House of the Dead, The'' *''House of the Dead 2, The'' *''House of the Dead III, The *''House of the Dead 4, The'' *''Hunchback'' *''Hydra'' *''Hydro Thunder'' *''Hyper Athlete *''Hyper Drive *''Hyperbowl'' *''Hyper Sports'' I *''I'm Sorry'' *''I, Robot'' *''Ibara'' *''Ice Climber'' *''Idol Mahjong Final Romance'' *''Idol Mahjong Housoukyoku'' *''The Idol Master'' *''Iemoto'' *''Iga Ninjutsuden'' *''IGMO'' *''Ikari Warriors III: The Rescue'' *''Ikari Warriors'' *''Ikaruga'' *''Ikki'' *''Image Fight'' *''Image Fight II'' *''Imekura Mahjong'' *''In The Groove'' *''In The Groove 2'' *''In the Hunt'' *''Incredible Crisis'' *''Indian Battle'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indianapolis 500'' *''Indoor Soccer'' *''Indy 4'' *''Indy 500'' *''Indy 800'' *''Inferno'' *''Initial D Arcade Stage'' *''Innocent Sweeper: Silent Scope 2'' *''Insector'' *''Insector X'' *''Interceptor'' *''Interstellar'' *''Intrepid'' *''Intruder'' *''Invader Wars'' *''Invader's Revenge'' *''Invaders 2000'' *''The Invaders'' *''Invasion: The Abductors'' *''Invinco!'' *''IPM Invader'' *''The Irem Skins Game'' *''Iron Horse'' *''Ironman Ivan Stewart's Super Off Road'' *''Ironman Ivan Stewart's Super Off Road Track Pak'' *''The Irritating Maze'' *''Ixion'' J *''Jackal'' *''John Elway's Quarterback'' *''Johnny Nero: Action Hero'' *''Journey'' *''Joust'' *''Joust 2: Survival of the Fittest'' *''Jr. Pac-Man'' *''Jump Bug *''Jungle Hunt'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic Park III'' *''Juno First'' K *''Kaitei Takara Sagashi'' *''Kangaroo'' *''Karate Champ'' *''Karnov'' *''Ketsui - Kizuna Jigoku Tachi '' *''Keyboardmania'' *''Kick (Kick Man)'' *''Kicker'' *''Kid Chameleon'' *''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja'' *''Killer Instinct'' *''Killer Instinct 2'' *''King and Balloon'' *''The King of Fighters'' *''King of Monsters'' *''Kizuna Encounter'' *''Klax'' *''Knights of the Round'' *''Konami '88'' *''Kung Fu Master'' *''Kyuukai Douchuuki'' L *''Lady Bug'' *''LandMaker'' *''The Last Blade'' *''The Last Bounty Hunter'' *''Last Bronx'' *''Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf'' *''Legend of Kage'' *''Legend of Success Joe'' *''Legendary Wings'' *''Let's Go by Train'' *''Lethal Enforcers'' *''Libble Rabble'' *''Liberator'' *''Libero Grande'' *''Life Force'' *''Lock 'n' Chase'' *''Loco-motion'' *''Lode Runner'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Lunar Lander'' *''Lunar Rescue'' M *''Mace: The Dark Age'' *''M.A.C.H. 3'' *''Mach Rider'' *''Mad Dog McCree'' *''Magic Sword'' *''Magical Drop'' *''Magician Lord'' *''Major Havoc'' *''Make Trax'' *''Mambo A Go Go'' *''Mania Challenge'' *''Manx TT Superbike'' *''Mappy'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Marchen Maze'' *''Mario Bros.'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' *''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' *''Mars Matrix: Hyper Solid Shooting'' *''Martial Champion'' *''Marvel Land'' *''Marvel Super Heroes'' *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' *''Mat Mania *''Maximum Force'' *''MechWarrior'' *''Mega Man: The Power Battle'' *''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' *''Melty Blood'' *''Mercs'' *''Merry Rainbow'' *''Metal Black'' *''Metal Hawk'' *''Metal Slug'' *''Metal Slug 2'' *''Metal Slug 3'' *''Metal Slug X'' *''Metal Slug 4'' *''Metal Slug 5'' *''Metal Slug 6'' *''Metamorphic Force'' *''Metro Cross'' *''Michael Jackson's Moonwalker'' *''Midnight Resistance'' *''Mighty Bomb Jack'' *''Millipede'' *''Mirai Ninja'' *''Missile Command'' *''Missing in Action'' *''Mission X *''Mocap Boxing'' *''Momoko 120%'' *''Monster Maulers *''Moon Patrol'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Motos'' *''Mouse Trap'' *''Mr. Do!'' *''Mr. Do's Castle'' *''Mr. Driller'' *''Ms. Pac-Man'' *''Mushihime-sama'' *''Mushihime-sama Futari'' *''Mushiking: King of the Beetles'' *''Mystic Marathon'' *''Mr Heli (aka Battle Chopper) N *''NAM-1975'' *''NARC'' *''NBA Jam'' *''NBA Showtime NBA on NBC'' *''Namco Classics Collection Volume 1'' *''Namco Classics Collection Volume 2'' *''Navalone'' *''Nebulas Ray'' *''Nekketsu Koha Kunio Kun'' *''Neo Bomberman'' *''Neo Drift Out - New Technology '' *''NeoGeo Cup '98 - The Road to the Victory'' *''Neo Mr. Do!'' *''Neon FM: Dance Radio'' *''New Rally-X'' *''New Zealand Story'' *''NFL Blitz'' *''NFL Blitz 2000'' *''NFL Blitz '99'' *''Nightmare in the Dark'' *''Night Driver'' *''Nightmare On Elm Street'' *''Ninja Baseball Bat Man'' *''Ninja Combat'' *''Ninja Commando'' *''Ninja Gaiden'' *''Ninja Kid'' *''Ninja Kid II'' *''Ninja Master's Haou Ninpou-ko'' O *''Operation Thunderbolt'' *''Operation Wolf'' *''Ordyne'' *''Out Run'' *''Out Zone'' *''OutRun 2'' *''OutRunners'' *''Over Top'' *''Ozma Wars'' *''Operation Wolf 3 P *''P.O.W.: Prisoners of War'' *''Pac-Land'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Pac-Man Arrangement'' *''Pac-Mania'' *''Pac-Man Plus'' *''Pac & Pal'' *''Pachinko Sexy Reaction'' *''Pachinko Sexy Reaction 2'' *''Palamedes'' *''Pang'' *''Panic Bomber'' *''Panic Park'' *''Paperboy'' *''ParaParaParadise'' *''Parodius'' *''Parasol Stars'' *''Payazzo'' *''Pengo'' *''Phelios'' *''Phoenix'' *''Phozon'' *''Pigskin 621 A.D.'' *''Pinball'' *''Pipe Mania'' *''Pipi & Bibi's'' *''Pistol Daimyo no Bouken'' *''Pit-Fighter'' *''Pitfall II: Lost Caverns'' *''Pleiads'' *''Pocket Fighter'' *''Point Blank'' *''Point Blank 2'' *''Polaris'' *''Pole Position'' *''Pole Position II'' *''Police 911'' *''Police 911 2'' *''PONG'' *''Ponpoko'' *''Pooyan'' *''Pop'n Music'' *''Popeye'' *''Power Drift'' *''Power Instinct'' *''Power Stone'' *''Power Stone 2'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Primal Rage'' *''Professor Pac-Man'' *''Progear'' *''Project Justice'' *''Prop Cycle'' *''Psy-Phi'' *''Psychic Force'' *''Psychic Force 2012'' *''Psyvariar'' *''Psyvariar 2'' *''Pump It Up'' *''Punch-Out!!'' *''Punisher'' *''Purikura'' *''Purikura Daisakusen *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Puzzle Bobble'' *''Puzzle Club'' *''Puzzle De Pon'' *''Puzz Loop'' *''Puzznic'' Q *''Qix'' *''Q*Bert'' *''Q*Bert's Qubes'' *''Quartet *''Quester'' *''Quiz King of Fighters'' *''Quiz Magic Academy'' *''Quiz Nanairo Dreams - Nijiirochou no Kiseki'' R *''R-Type'' *''Rad Mobile'' *''Radar Scope'' *''Radiant Silvergun'' *''Radikal Bikers'' *''Rage of the Dragons (Neo Geo)'' *''Raiden'' *''Rainbow Islands'' *''Rainbow Islands Extra Version'' *''Rally-X'' *''Rampage'' *''Rampage World Tour'' *''Rampart'' *''Raptor Captor'' *''Rastan Saga'' *''Rastan Saga II'' *''Raster Blaster'' *''Ray Force'' *''RBI Baseball'' *''Re-Volt'' *''Reactor'' *''Red Baron'' *''Red Earth'' *''Renegade'' *''Resident Evil Survivor 2 - Code: Veronica'' *''The Return of Ishtar'' *''Revolution X'' *''Ridge Racer'' *''Ring King'' *''Rival Schools: United By Fate'' *''Road Fighter'' *''Road Runner'' *''RoadBlasters'' *''RoboCop'' *''RoboCop 2'' *''Robotron: 2084'' *''Rockman EXE The Medal Operation'' *''Rodland'' *''Rolling Thunder'' *''Rolling Thunder 2'' *''Rompers'' *''Rush'n Attack'' *''Rygar'' *''Rock and Rage *''Run N Gun *''Run N Gun 2 S *''S.T.U.N. Runner'' *''Salamander'' *''Salamander 2'' *''Samba de Amigo'' *''Samurai Shodown'' **''Samurai Shodown'' **''Samurai Shodown II'' **''Samurai Shodown III'' **''Samurai Shodown IV: Amakusa's Revenge'' **''Samurai Shodown 64'' **''Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage'' **''Samurai Shodown V'' **''Samurai Shodown V Special'' **''Samurai Shodown VI'' *''San Francisco Rush'' *''San Francisco Rush 2049'' *''Saturday Night Slam Masters'' *''Savage Bees'' *''Savage Reign'' *''Scramble'' *''Sea Wolf'' *''SEGA Marine Fishing'' *''Sega Ninja'' *''Sega Rally 2'' *''Sega Rally Championship'' *''Sega Super GT'' *''Sega Touring Car Championship'' *''SegaSonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sengeki Striker'' *''Sengoku'' *''Senko no Ronde'' *''Shadow Dancer'' *''Shadow Warriors'' *''Shao-Lin's Road'' *''Sheriff'' *''Shikigami No Shiro'' *''Shikigami No Shiro II'' *''Shikigami No Shiro III'' *''Shinobi'' *''Shock Troopers'' *''Shock Troopers: 2nd Squad'' *''Side Arms'' *''Side Arms Hyper Dyne'' *''Silent Scope'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Sinistar'' *''Skee ball'' *''Sky Kid'' *''Sky Kid Deluxe'' *''Slalom'' *''Slugfest'' *''Smash TV'' *''Smashing Drive'' *''Smokin' Token'' *''Snow Bros'' *''Solar Assault'' *''Solomon's Key'' *''Solvalou'' *''Sonic Blast Man'' *''Sonic the Fighters'' *''SonSon'' *''SOS'' *''Soukyugurentai'' *''Soul Calibur'' *''Soul Calibur II'' *''Soul Calibur III'' *''Soul Edge'' *''South Park'' *''Space Ace'' *''Space Bomber'' *''Space Chaser'' *''Space Duel'' *''Space Fever'' *''Space Fury'' *''Space Gun'' *''Space Harrier'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Space Panic'' *''Space Race'' *''Space Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Splat!'' *''Splatterhouse'' *''Spectar'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Spelunker'' *''Spider-Man: The Video Game'' *''Spiders'' *''Sprint 2'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Star Castle'' *''Star Fire'' *''Star Force'' *''Star Gladiator'' *''Star Trek'' *''Star Wars'' *''Stargate'' *''Starhawk'' *''Steel Gunner'' *''Steel Gunner 2'' *''Steep Slope Sliders'' *''Street Fighter'' *''Street Smart'' *''Strider'' series *''Strike Force'' *''Strikers 1945'' *''Strikers 1945 II'' *''Strikers 1945 III'' *''Strikers 1945 Plus'' *''S.T.U.N. Runner'' *''Subroc-3D'' *''Sundance'' *''Sunset Riders'' *''Super Cobra'' *''Super Contra'' *''Super Dodge Ball'' *''Super Don Quix-ote'' *''Super Hang-on'' *''Superman'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Monkey Ball'' *''Super Pac-Man'' *''Super Punch-Out!!'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *''Super Qix'' *''Super Shot'' *''Super Sprint'' *''Super World Court'' *''Super Xevious'' *''Survivor'' *''Suzuka 8 Hours'' *''SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom'' T *''Tag Team Wrestling'' *''Taiko: Drum Master'' *''Tank'' *''Tank Battalion'' *''Tank Force'' *''Tapper'' *''Targ'' *''Tattoo Assassins'' *''Tech Romancer'' *''Tecmo Bowl'' *''Teddy Boy'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time'' *''Target: Terror'' *''Tekken'' seritë (1, 2, 3, Tag Tournament, 4, 5) *''Tempest'' *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' *''Tetris'' series *''Thayer's Quest'' *''The Ocean Hunter'' *''Thief'' *''Thunder & Lightning'' *''Thunder Ceptor'' *''Thunder Ceptor II'' *''Tiger Heli'' *''Timber'' *''Time Crisis'' *''Time Gal'' *''Time Killers'' *''Time Pilot'' *''Time Soldiers'' *''Time Traveler'' *''Tinkle Pit'' *''Tintin: Destination Adventure'' *''Tintin: Prisoners of The Sun'' *''Tintin in Tibet'' *''Tintin on the Moon'' *''T-Mek'' *''Toki'' *''Tokyo Cop'' *''Toobin''' *''Total Carnage'' *''Touch Me'' *''Tower of Druaga'' *''Tower of Power'' *''Toy Pop'' *''Track and Field'' *''Trigger Heart Exelica'' *''Trio The Punch - Never Forget Me...'' *''Trojan'' *''Tron'' *''Truxton'' *''Turbo Outrun'' *''Tux Racer'' *''Twin Cobra'' *''Twin Cobra II'' *''Twinbee'' *''Twinkle Star Sprites'' *''TX-1'' *''Thundercross *''Thundercross 2 *''Typhoon U *''U.N. Command'' *''U.S. Championship V'Ball'' *''U.S. Classic'' *''U.S. Navy'' *''Uchhannanchan no Honoo no Challenge: Ultra Denryuu IraIra Bou'' *''UFO Chase'' *''UFO Robo Dangar'' *''Ufo Senshi Yohko Chan'' *''The Ultimate 11'' *''Ultimate Hockey'' *''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3'' *''Ultimate Tennis'' *''Ultra Balloon'' *''Ultra Quiz'' *''Ultra Sports'' *''Ultra Tank'' *''Ultra X Weapon'' *''Ultraman'' *''UmJammer Lammy'' *''UN Squadron'' *''Under Defeat'' *''Under Fire'' *''Undercover Cops'' *''The Undoukai'' *''Uniwars'' *''Untouchable *''The Untouchable'' *''Uo Poko'' *''Up 'n down'' *''Up Scope'' *''Up Your Alley'' *''Urashima Mahjong'' *''UltraCade'' *''Urban Champion'' *''Us Vs. Them'' *''USAAF Mustang'' V *''Valkyrie no Densetsu'' *''Valve Limit'' *''Vanguard'' *''Vampire Night'' *''Vapor Trail: Hyper Offence Formation'' *''Vastar'' *''Vendetta'' *''Venture'' *''Vigilante'' *''Virtua Cop'' *''Virtua Fighter'' **''Virtua Fighter'' **''Virtua Fighter 2'' **''Virtua Fighter Remix'' **''Virtua Fighter Kids'' **''Virtua Fighter 3'' **''Virtua Fighter 3 - Team Battle'' **''Virtua Fighter 4'' **''Virtua Fighter 4: Evolution'' **''Virtua Fighter 4 Final Tuned'' **''Virtua Fighter 5'' *''Virtua Racing'' *''Virtua Striker'' *''Virtua Tennis'' *''Virtual On'' *''Volfied'' *''Vs. Super Mario Bros. *''Vulgus'' W *''Waku Waku 7'' *''Wangan Midnight'' **''Wangan Midnight'' **''Wangan Midnight R'' **''Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune'' **''Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 2'' *''War Gods'' *''Wardner'' *''The War of the Worlds'' *''Warlords'' *''Warp and Warp'' *''Warpman'' *''Warriors of Fate'' *''WCCF'' *''Whac-A-Mole'' *''Whistle Stop'' *''Who Dunit'' *''Wild Gunman'' *''Wild Riders'' *''Willow *''Windjammers'' *''Wizard of Wor'' *''Wonder Boy'' *''Wonder Boy in Monster Land'' *''Wonder Boy III: Monster Lair'' *''Wonder Momo'' *''World Court *''World Heroes'' *''World Stadium'' *''Wrecking Crew'' *''Wrestle War'' *''WWF WrestleFest'' *''WWF Superstars'' *''WWF Wrestlemania'' X *''X Multiply'' *''X-Men'' *''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' *''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' *''Xain'd Sleena'' *''Xantia Elite'' *''Xenon'' *''Xenophobe'' *''Xevious'' *''Xevious 3D/G'' *''Xexex'' *''Xtom 3D'' *''Xtreme Rally'' *''XX Mission'' *''Xybots'' Y *''Yam! Yam!?'' *''Yamato'' *''Yie-Ar Kung Fu'' *''Yomaninbocho'' *''Youjuden'' *''Yokai Douchuuki'' *''Youlide-Chui Nu'' *''Youma Ninpou Chou'' *''Yukiwo'' Z *''Zaxxon'' *''Zed Blade'' *''Zektor'' *''Zero Gunner'' *''Zero Gunner 2'' *''Zero Point'' *''Zero Point 2'' *''Zero Team'' *''Zero Wing'' *''Zero Zone'' *''Zing Zing Zip'' *''Zippy Race'' *''Zoar'' *''Zodiack'' *''Zoids Card Colosseum'' *''Zoids Infinity'' *''Zombie Raid'' *''Zombie Revenge'' *''Zone Hunter'' *''Zoo Keeper'' *''Zool'' *''Zoom, Zoom'' *''Zun Zun Block'' *''Zunzunkyou No Yabou'' *''Zupapa'' *''Zwackery'' *''Zzyzzyxx'' Lidhje të jashtme *www.klov.com *Lojrat arcade në GameFaqs *Muzeu Lojrave arcade i Sistemit 16 *Historia e një numri të madh lojërash arcade Category:Lista